five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gametime8889/A Random FNaTI Story.
This story is a story i came up with in seconds. Before you read this, here is a reminder: This is NOT Canon! Hello, I am Jake. A normal intern in a not-so-normal investagtion group. What the investigation group does is search for mysterious stuff that we have to solve, and for this case, they chose ME to get evidence. I sat down on my plane heading for the infamous Treasure Island, I didn't know much about it, but the group thought the suits were alive or something. The plane landed and opened the door for me to get out, "See you in a week!" the pilot said. I walked around the island seeing broken rides and blood on some walls, "Man, this place is messed up." I said. My destination was an office, the office didn't look like it had care, and the room was filled with a metallic smell. I sat down on the cotton chair carlessly, Then the phone rang. I picked up the phone with speed, turns out that the caller was Greg. He told me that there is a monitor and a Photo-Negative Mickey costume, that can't see but can hear, he also told me that i have to shut off a camera to "lure" the Mickey costume away. The phone hung up. I felt shivered with fear as a exclaimed "Wait what? Now my life is at risk!". I decided to check the dusty monitor and see what suits lurk in those locations. I saw the Photo-Negative suit, I hated how it lied down with happiness as he is destined to kill me. I checked all the other cameras with ease until the cameras view turned into static. I lowered the monitor in fear and then raised it back up. Then i noticed the Photo-Negative Mickey moved."H-How can he..stand up? Greg wasn't joking!" I said. It was in CAM 5...I lowered the monitor trying to regret coming to this place, but I had to do it for the crew. I forced myself to belive that I can make this night, "C'mon Jake, you can make this!" I cried. I raised the monitor and saw that the photo-negative suit moved to the Mascot-Only Room. I stared at the suit for a while, then static. I lowered the monitor to see if it was in the office, it wasn't there. "This Mickey might not wander into my office!" I said with pride. After some checking, the suit was back to Character Prep 1 and something unusual happened. I heard a piano, a soft, sad, piano. I lowered the monitor, i didn't know what was happening now. I raised the monitor to only find a Grey-looking Mickey and the TV in there turned on. "Wait what? Greg never mentioned this." I said with fear. Then i lowered the monitor to see that the Photo-Negative Mickey was in my office. Forgetting to shut off the camera, i quietly and quickly hid under the desk. I worried that the suit would hear my hyperventilating. The piano in the backround stopped as i cam out of the desk. "Finally, it's gone..." I said with relief. Then i heard screams, screams that made my ears hurt, now i had no pride, i'm going to die here. I checked the monitor, the Photo-Negative Mickey was in the Lounge and that Grey Mickey was in Character Prep 1. Then I heard 2 bells ring, "Wait, the time must be 6 AM!" I exclaimed. I checked the monitor and saw that the Photo-Negative Mickey was back to lying down and the TV was off. I felt happy and proud that my first night was done, I walked to the plane that has landed and started writing down what i saw. (Continued in Night 2) Category:Blog posts